


perfect just the way you are

by matchacheesecake



Series: dialogue prompts [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacheesecake/pseuds/matchacheesecake
Summary: Rami has some self-esteem issues. Joe makes him feel better.





	perfect just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt "I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”
> 
> Just a short one today. I have a bunch more coming.

Rami gets self-conscious sometimes. He tries not to listen to the things people say but it’s hard to avoid. When Bohemian Rhapsody is released, everyone is talking about the fake teeth he has to wear. It’s not really that bad but when the movie gets more popular and makes a lot of money, people start really criticizing him.

They go for the easiest target. They make fun of his eyes.

Rami has to stop reading some articles online. He stops using social media as well. It puts him into a funk.

Joe notices something is wrong. It doesn’t take him long to figure out what’s bothering Rami.

“You’re beautiful,” he says.

“I don’t look like you,” Rami says.

“I’m nothing special,” Joe says. “You’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen.”

Rami blushes and looks away. Joe tells him this so often but he can never really believe it. Joe kisses him all over his face. On his nose and under his eyes and on his forehead.

“You’re perfect.”

“Joe, you don’t need to pretend.”

Joe shakes his head. “I would never lie about this.”

He pulls Rami onto their bed and wraps his arms around him. Cuddling with Joe always relaxes Rami and he sinks into his warm embrace.

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you,” Joe whispers. “You’re perfect just the way you are.”

He keeps repeating it until Rami starts to believe him. And while there’s still some self-doubt, he’s happy that he has Joe here to take care of him.


End file.
